Lui
"What is you colors?"- Lui Lui (ルイ Rui?) is a member ofWhen the Grandiose Yatsugatake Range to the East, the Lake Suwa's Waters Shine Clear, and On its Shores, We Perform the Steps of a New Dawn, he is very obsess with colors and becoming famous. Profile "A couple of dancers Haneru and the others meet on their expedition, they're obsess with their "colors" or to say they would "dye the world in their own colors". They has fairly good moves and sometimes would draw some characters on the ground if possible."- Tribe Cool Crew's official page (note: the description is used for both Lui and Moe) Appearance Lui has neck-length blonde hair and downward purple eyes, he usually wears purple lipstick and has long under eyelashes. He wears a dark blue backward cap, red trimmed white vest over a long sleeves black t-shirt, grayish pants and brown sneakers. He also wears a blue and white bandana around his neck and waist. He pulls his neck bandana up to cover half of his face when he dances. He has also seen working in a dango shop, he doesn't wear a cap or his white vest while working, instead, he wears a black trimmed dark red haori with the shop's dango logo in the back over his usual black top and blue bandana. When he took up Crowd High, his bandanas turned into red and black and his vest his purple trimmed gray. Personality He's obsessed with colors at first, he even turned down Haneru's request to get along with one another because he didn't want to be dyed in their colors. He insisted that his team color is Suwa Blue- as in the blue of lake Suwa. He also asked the other teams what their colors were right when they first met. He has a strong individuality. He's rather egotist, when Haneru said he's gonna dance with Jey, Lui scoffed at him and said they're gonna supass Jey and become the icon of dancing. However, he seems to be deligent, when Kumo challenged him to a dance battle, he said they have to wait until he finished his work first. He also shown a pure love for dancing, when he first seen Haneru does Galaxy Walk, he was amazed and even though the battle with Kumo and Mizuki ended up in a tie, he admired them for their great dancing. But as soon as they took up Crowd High, he became more arrogant and narcissist, he also seems to be even more obsessed with becoming "big" and famous. Relationships Moe He's also seen with Moe since they're from the same team and took up Crowd High together. They both have passion in becoming famous and rich. Tobitatsu Haneru He first met Haneru in episode 23 when they had to come and rescue him and Kanon from some local bullies. He also asked Haneru what his color was and got Haneru really stressed out over it during the whole episode. However, he seems to really like Haneru's Galaxy Walk. Otosaki Kanon He met Kanon along with Haneru. Sakagami Kumonosuke He had a dance battle with Kumo, they seems to be both arrogant but after the battle, they gain respect towards one another over dancing. Gallagher Gallagher is the person who taught him and Moe Crowd High after they lost Dance Road round 3 and the one who gave them orders and missions to make Crowd High even more and more popular, even making the world turns againts Jey. Trivia Lui and Moe seems to be the leader of some local gang.Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:LuiMoe